Ain't It Fun
by Sessomaru-Rocks
Summary: Inuyasha and the Gang are caught off guard when Rin comes begging Kagome to care for a badly injured Sesshomaru. My first Inuyasha fanfic InuKag, SanMir
1. Cry For Help

A/N

Hey!

I'm glad to see that someone is actually reading this story!

Well, carry on.

****

Chapter 1 Cry For Help

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of a scream. _Kagome_. He jumped down from his tree and  
ran as fast as he possibly could into Kagome's hut. _You have got to be kidding me. _What Inuyasha saw when he entered Kagome's hut was nothing short of hilarious.  
  
Kagome was standing on her cot with both Miroku and Sango while Shippo ran around  
the room chasing a huge spider. _This is so pathetic. I could get Kagome being scared _  
_of it, but Miroku and Sango?_  
  
"Well, I wish I had one of those picture maker things that Kagome talks about, right now",

Inuyasha said. "This is priceless."  
  
"It's not funny, Inuyasha", Kagome said, indignantly. "Spiders are scary!"  
  
"Yeah!", Miroku cut in, while Sango nodded.  
  
Inuyasha was on the brink of falling down in laughter, but he kept in well hidden. _Oh my God, this is so sad._  
  
"Feh. YOU'RE HAVING A LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD _KITSUNE_ KILL A SPIDER FOR YOU!", Inuyasha shouted at the group. This was to much. He burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?", Kaede walked into the hut with Kirara at her heels. _Oh dear Lord. _  
  
"Oh, I see", Kaede said right before she fell to her knees in a fit of laughter.  
  
Kirara spotted the spider and ran for it. She pawed at it until it was nothing but a slimy, messy substance. She then looked to Sango with a content little smile as if she was showing Sang what a great thing she had done.

Everyone looked at the little animal. There was another fit of laughter from everyone in the room. But that soon was broken but Shippo. He stomped over to Kirara and just about kicked her.  
  
"Kirara!", the little kitsune said with annoyance, "I was supposed to do that! It was MY job and you ruined it!"  
  
Shippo stomped his foot. The moment he looked down, he noticed Kirara's big, sad eyes looking up at him, however, he bent down and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kirara. I shouldn't have been so hard on you", The little cat-like creature licked him once, then jumped into Sango's arms.  
  
"Well", Kagome said, cheerfully, "Now that that's taken care of, I brought some ramon (Inuyasha's ears perked up) from my era. Anyone want some?"  
  
"I do!" Inuyasha said, quickly, "I really, REALLY do!"  
  
The others nodded in agreement. And with that, Kagome went out to the fire pit with the instant noodles and some water.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone sat around the fire pit listening to Kagome and Inuyasha argue about something that they had missed.  
  
"-Shut up, BAKA", Kagome bellowed.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a bi-" Inuyasha was cut off but Miroku's yell.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone quieted down. They all looked to a now-steaming Miroku.  
  
"Now, one of you better say something positive to each other"  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smile on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha", She said sweetly, "SIT"  
  
Inuyasha bashed into the ground with a loud 'thud'. He quickly got up with a scowl planted on his face. _What is wrong_ _with her?_  
  
"Kagome!", Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"What?", Kagome said innocently,  
"You said 'say something positive.  
I thought I did that".  
  
"Kagome, you know that's not what  
I meant", Miroku said, indignantly.  
  
"God, wench, all I said was that I liked the other ramen better!", Inuyasha said, rather defeated.  
  
"That's what this fight was about?", Kaede said. "Well, it's official. You two are the most juvenile beings on the planet".  
  
"Hey!" Shippo said, not knowing what juvenile meant, "That's my job!"  
  
Everyone looked at Shippo like he was insane. _Um, maybe it's not what I it_ _was,_ Shippo thought.  
  
In the distance, Inuyasha could hear someone yelling. As the voice got closer, the others looked up to see a woman running thru the trees and into the village.  
  
"Kaede!", the girl screamed as she got to the bon fire.  
  
"What is it, child?" Kaede asked, calmly. "What be the matter with ye?"  
  
"It's my mother. She's ill and no one in my village knows was wrong with her", she said frantically. She then added "Please, you have to help her!"

"Alright, child. Tell me, how far is it?", Kaede questioned.

"I don't know", the girl huffed. "I've been running since this morning".

Sango stepped in.

"Kaede, it must be far. Take Kirara. She can get you there in half the time".

"Aye", the elderly miko nodded.

And with that, Kaede, Kirara, and the girl were air born.

A/N

Ok, Ok, it's a really slow first chapter, but I needed to get Kaede gone.

You'll see why.

RR, please!


	2. Bloody Reunion

Ok, here's the next Chapter for ya.

Hope its not too horrid.

****

Chapter 2- Bloody Reunions

It had been two days since Kaede left with the little girl. Inuyasha and Kagome were not on speaking terms. Miroku had finally made Sango snap. She was now screaming and running away whenever the monk came into contact with her. Shippo got beaten up by Kirara for trying to give her a "bath".

Kagome was, now, in the field, picking herbs. She looked up to see the small outline of a child running up to her. _Oh great, just what I need . Wait, is that…Rin? _Kagome's annoyance quickly turned to fear as she saw the young girl running up to her. _Oh, this cannot be good._

"Lady Kagome!", Rin cried as she reached the miko. "Please, you must help!"

"Calm down, Rin. Tell me what's wrong", Kagome replied, bending down and trying to sound as collected as possible.

"It's Sesshomaru! He was badly injured and he cannot move! Please, Lady Kagome, you have to help him!", the girl said with tears streaming down her face.

"Alright. where is he?", Kagome questioned, straightening herself.

'He's in the trees, across the field. I was able to bring him most of the way, but the trail got too rough and I could no longer do so. Oh my God, Lady Kagome, he is so beat up!"

"Wait here. I will call Kirara. She will be able to fly him over the trees."

With that, Kagome ran back into the village, returning minutes later with Kirara running at her side. The moment they reached Rin, the cat transformed into her larger state.

'Ok, Rin, lead us to him."

What Kagome saw when she reached the youkai lord almost made her cry.

****

………………………………........................................................................................

Inuyasha was up in a tree, picking at it's pealing bark as if the Shikan No Tama was hidden beneath. _Why is Kagome so mad at me, again? What did I do this time? You know exactly what you did. _That, he did. The half youkai had, once again, called Kagome a " useless shard detector that couldn't shoot an arrow straight to save her life ". _Damn it, why do I always do that? Why can't I just tell her how I feel. It's not that hard. Just go up to her and say 'Kagome, I lo-'. No, I couldn't. I can't even think it. All I can do is feel. Damn my stupid manliness! Why do I always have to get all defensive whenever she gets past my barrier?_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted he saw Kagome running into the village. He was about to race down there to ask her what was wrong, but he thought better of it. _Better not, she's so angry at me right now, she'll probably just sit me into her era. _The hanyou just watched the miko go up into Sango's hut and run back out with Kirara at her heels. _I hope she's ok._

****

………………………………............................................................................................

Sesshomaru was covered from head to toe in blood. The young miko could see that his arm was broken. It looked as if someone had took a blade and individually cut small gashes all along his body. Kagome could hear him breathing, if you could call it that; he was taking in small, wheezing, choppy breaths, it was as if he was being strangled by some invisible youkai.

"Oh God", the miko whispered, under her breath. She quickly ran to Sesshomaru and carefully lay him over Kirara's back, surprisingly, he was not that heavy, or perhaps. She was just stronger.

Kagome helped Rin up onto the cat and gave Kirara the signal to take flight.

****

………………………………..................................................................................

Inuyasha could smell blood and leapt down from the tree. _Where is that coming from? Why is it so familiar? _Inuyasha's thoughts were answered as he saw Kirara land.

__

Oh Hell no

A/N

Ok, I hope that was at least semi-cliffy.

It'll get better, I promise.

Anyway, RR please.


	3. Circumstances

Ok, here's the next chapter, but first, I need to reply to my reviews, I couldn't do all of em though, so I mostly just replied to the helpful criticism. **_IT WILL CLEAR UP A LOT SO PLEASE READ_**::::

****

Earth-Goddess: thanx soooooo much,

****

InuYashaphr33k: Ok, I wrote the whole chapter in about five minutes. I thought that I put the fact that Kirara was sent back by Kaede. Thanx for bringing to my attention.

****

Expunge: I hope you like it.

****

Ieva: Don't worry, Sesshomaru won't do anything of the kind. And a guarantee that they won't accept him right off the bat. Especially Inuyasha.

****

KellyBug: Well, they are, but everyone has a breaking point.

****

Keeperoftheunderworld14: Thanx for the advise. I didn't get it 'til after I was done with this chapter, so I will try to do that in the following chapters. J

Keep the Reviews commin'.

Ok, here's the next chapter, for ya.

Enjoy

………………………………....................................................

****

Chapter 3- Circumstances

………………………………....................................................

Two days ago, Kaede had sent Kirara back to her village. It seemed that she knew something was going to happen.

……………………………….....................................................

"Inuyasha, back off", Kagome shouted at the charging hanyou. "This isn't time to fight, ok?"

"Why did you bring him here?" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. "If you knew I would fight him?"

"Inuyasha, LOOK AT HIM!" She screamed. "He's probably _dying_ and all you can think about is revenge?

"Don't say that!", Rin shouted, the poor girl was in tears. "Fluffy can't just die! He's the only father I have!"

Kagome realized what she had said and bent down to come eye to eye with the girl.

"Rin, I'm so sorry, I didn't realized he meant so much to you. I am just trying to get a point across to Inuyasha. See, he and Sesshomaru are rivals and Inuyasha, the baka that he is, doesn't care how badly he's hurt", Kagome shot Inuyasha a threatening glare. "But don't worry, I won't let him die, ok?"

Rin nodded her head.

Inuyasha backed down a little at sight of the girl's tears. He was really confused now. _Wait, he's a father to her? Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it. And, did she just call him 'Fluffy'? I don't see why I can't just kill him. _Inuyasha's was cracking and flexing his knuckles at that thought. _But noooooooooo, Rin had to get all teary and emotional. Damn my sensitive side!_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Sango running up to Kagome.

"What…Wha….WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?", Sango shouted at Kagome, while looking daggers at her. "You do realize how _EVIL_ he is don't you? You aren't going to _help_ him, are you?"

"Yes, Sango, I am. Only for Rin, so like I said to Inuyasha, BACK OFF, ok?" Kagome said, rather sweetly.

Sango jumped when she heard Miroku's voice. _Stay here, Sango, don't run, just stay here, _she coaxed herself.

"Kagome, I cannot approve of this. He is a youkai, after all, and he has tried to kill us on countless occasions", the monk said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look", Kagome looked at everyone, "Follow me into the hut and I'll explain, but Rin, you stay here and keep an eye on Sesshomaru."

They all nodded and went into the hut with her. Hoping for some kind of explanation to this madness.

"Alright", the miko said, "I personally don't really want to do this, but I am doing it for Rin and Rin only."

"But Kagome…..", Inuyasha honestly couldn't think of anything to There was a small part of him that knew she was right. _When he's well, I'm gonna kill him. God, I can't believe Kagome is doing this. Doesn't she realize that he's Sesshomaru? I get where her heart is, but still, I just don't understand why she has to do it herself. Can't she at least wait until Kaede comes back? She's so stupid. He's evil. He'll probably try to kill her when he's well enough to. 'You know that's not true. If he's as evil as you think, he would have killed Rin, by now'. So?_

__

"Kagome, this is wrong, and you know it." Sango said, but it was barely more than a whisper.

"Really, Sango?", Kagome replied. "What's so wrong about it? The fact that a life is being saved or the fact that a little girl is not going to lose the only father she ever had?" Kagome's voice was cold. Miroku knew what was really going on.

"Are you doing this because you don't want that girl to have to go through losing a father? Are you doing this because you don't wan her to have to feel what you felt when you lost yours?", Miroku looked at her with comforting eyes.

__

Yes. Kagome didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit her pain. So, she just looked down.

Inuyasha, suddenly, snapped his head up. _Kagome never told me that. How could she not tell me? Doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she know that I know how she feels? I thought she knew that I lost my mother when I was small. Man, no one ever tells me anything._

"I, um, I need to get Sesshomaru in here", Kagome said, as pulling herself out of a dream. Inuyasha could swear that he saw her eye glazed over, as if she was going to cry.

………………………………................................

"Rin, Rin!", it was Shippo. He had just come back from town. "What are you doing here?"

"I…Sesshomaru…and…um", Rin didn't know what to saw to her little kitsune friend.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?", Shippo questioned, immediately kicking himself. _I know he's bad, but if he's nice to Rin, he can't be too bad, right? _"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." Rin smiled.

__

………………………………...................................

"Shippo", Kagome said as she vacated the hut. "When did you get back?"

"Oh, hi, Kagome, just now", Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Can you tell Inuyasha that I need him out here? I can't get Sesshomaru inside alone", the miko asked the little Kitsune. "Oh, and don't let him hit you." Shippo nodded and walked inside the hut.

"Um, Inuyasha", he said, quietly, but then, not wanting to get hit, his next sentence came out as fast as possible. "KagomewantsyoutohelpherwithSesshomaruok?pleasedon'thitmme"

Inuyasha growled and nodded at Shippo. _Why did he think I was gonna hit 'em……..oh yeah._

The hanyou stalked outside, still growling. "Let's just get this over with."

……………………………….....................................

Ok, this would have been longer, but I have to go out for the rest of the day. I'll try and get another chapter out tonight.

Thanx for the reviews, keep em comin'! 


	4. Oh look, He's Awake

Ok, here is goes.

RR, please

……………………………….......................................................

****

Chapter 4- Oh, look, he's awake

……………………………….......................................................

Sesshomaru could hear moving around him. _Where am I? Oh God, where's Rin? What if she's-No, don't think like that. She's not dead. She can't be. Why is that sent so familiar? Damn it, where m I? _The youkai lord, then, heard a voice. Rin's voice_. But who is she talking to?_

………………………………..............................................................

"Why hasn't he woken up, yet?", Rin asked, worriedly. "He should have woken up by now. What if he's not ok?"

"Of course he's not ok", Inuyasha growled. "Otherwise, I'd be killing, right now".

Rin gasped. _I know that Inuyasha doesn't like Fluffy, but why would he want to kill him? Why would anyone want to kill him? He's wonderful. He takes me for piggy-back rides when I'm tired. And he always makes sure I'm happy. Sure, he's not all that nice to Jaken, but who is? _Rin's suddenly remembered that Jaken was dead. She started to cry.

"What's wrong, hun?", Kagome asked, lovingly.

"I just remembered that Jaken was dead. Not that I really liked him much, but still…", the girl huffed. _Man, why do people always have to die?_

"Hey, kid", Inuyasha addressed Rin. "What happened, anyway?"

"Um, I'm not really sure", Rin whispered. "All I saw was a woman flying on a big feather thing, and Sesshomaru told me to run as far away as I could. So I did. But when I came back, Fluffy was on the ground, all bloody, and Jaken was in three pieces."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. _Kagura._

"You shouldn't of had to see that", everyone jumped at Sesshomaru's quiet voice.

"You…you're awake!", Rin beamed. "I was so worried! I thought you were gonna die!"

"Now, why would you think that", Sesshomaru said, grinning at the little girl. "Don't you have _any_ faith in me?"

The hanyou was growling, now. _Ok, he's awake, good. No. Not good. I can't Kill him. Oh well, I'll just have to make fun of him, for the time being._

"So, Fluffy, how'd ya sleep?", Inuyasha said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Wow, brother, you're still alive? Pity."

………………………………...............................

Ok, Ok. Slap me. I had writer's block, and when I finally got out of it, I had another story, just circling around in my little, pathetic, human brain.

So, I think I may take a VERY short break from this story. Something tells me that my other one won't take long.

Sorry.

I'll probably be back on this one by Monday, at the latest.

Update soon, sorry this one is so short, btw.


End file.
